Secrets d'un coeur froid
by migguy-24
Summary: Date Masamune et Yukimura Sanada, ancien rivaux, se sont maintenant mariés. Maintenant, Motochika veut faire pareil avec son amour verte. Contient One-Shote.


Depuis que Masamune et Yukimura se sont mariés, Motochika avait essayé de son mieux pour se rapprocher de Mori avec les échecs répétés. Il a essayé de lui chanté une sérénade mais qui lui a seulement obtenu un pied dans son estomac. Lui envoyer une poésie conduit à l'insulter et les réponses écrites avec vocabulaire impressionnant. avec les fleurs lui a obtenu un coup de poing au visage et dire ces trois mots simples destinés à obtenir un genou à l'aine. Le pirate était d'avoir une période difficile en effet.

Rien que je ne semble avoir aucun effet sur lui... Est que Mori à le cœur froid ? Il secoua la tête dans la frustration à l'idée. Non ! Je sais que sous cet extérieur froid il est une personne aimable avec un coeur!...Peut-être...

Soudain, un de ses messagers arriva en courant dans la chambre complètement hors d'haleine.

"Captaine! Il y a une lettre pour vous de Motonari Mori!" Il a crié qu'il a remis la lettre à Motochika.

"De Mori ? Ce qui serait-ce sujet...?" Il se demandait comme il ouvrit la lettre et lisez-le à lui-même.

_"Motochika,_

_Il y a quelque chose que je veux discuter avec vous. pouvez-vous me rendre visite dès que vous avez reçu cette lettre?_

_C'est tout._

_Motonari Mori."_

Dès qu'il avait finis de lire, il a ordonné à ses hommes de naviguer pour Aki. Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre l'enfant bien-aimé du soleil, après tout.

xxxXXXxxx

Il leur a fallu seulement un jour pour rejoindre Aki, surtout parce que le pirate ne permettait pas un de ses hommes dorme. Cette réunion était trop importante pour la manquer.

Motochika était assis en face de Mori dans la chambre du seigneur d'Aki. Son visage a montré aucune émotion, comme toujours.

" Alors, que vouliez-vous parler Mori? " Le plus grand homme demanda enfin après une longue période de silence.

" Motochika, j'apprécierais si vous avez cessé d'essayer de me faire la Cour. " Il a répondu par son ton froid habituel qui a brisé le coeur des pirates en deux.

"..., Vous voulez me faire arrêter?"

" C'est ce que j'ai dit. "

L'homme normalement bavard a été calme, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à l'homme au coeur froid.

"Je suppose que je deviens ennuyeux à vos yeux. Désolé à ce sujet, je vais m'arrêter, ne te tracasse pas, Mori..." Il se redressa de partir mais l'homme vêtu de vert l'a empêché de le faire en s'accrochant a sa taille.

"Attend, Motochika. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis." Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à nouveau dont il a décidé d'obliger.

"Qu'est-ce ? Vous voulez garder briser mon cœur certains plus?" Il lui a demandé le sentiment blessé.

"Ce n'est pas ça...J'ai juste... " Mori détourna timidement alors qu'il tentait de trouver les mots justes.

" You...? " Motochika a dit et a vu le comportement étrange de l'autre.

"Je... Je sais déjà que tu m'aimes donc vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler... » L'homme plus petit ont continué à éviter le contact visuel avec lui, ses joue commençaient à rougir.

"Mori...Vous savez déjà ce que je ressens, mais je ne sais pas comment vous vous sentez à moins que vous me dites. Je ne peux pas vous lire comme un livre. "

Visage de Mori est devenu plus rouge avec embarras à mots de l'autre.

"Je.. .Je t'aime...Motochika!" Avant il pouvait continuer Motochika avait enroulé ses bras autour de Mori et lui ont tiré dans une étreinte.

"C'est tout ce que je devais entendre Mori. Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa voix était douce et agréable aux oreilles du tacticien. Approchant leurs lèvres pour un baisé profond. Les deux sont restés dans l'étreinte, pour une fois complètement silencieuse. Rien ne ruinerait cet instant...À l'exception de l'idiotie de Motochika.

" Alors devrais-je dire à Keiji pour commencer à planifier notre mariage? "

À cette déclaration, Mori est venu à ses sens donné des coups de pied au pirate. Littéralement. Il a lancé lui dur assez dans le tube digestif de l'envoyer voler tout le chemin de retour à son navire.

Malgré ses difficultés, Motochika savait qu'il avait enfin commencé pour réchauffer le coeur congelé de son amour. Il a juste besoin de continuer à travailler chez lui, et ils vivraient heureux ensemble.

Au moins, il espérait ainsi...


End file.
